Psychopathe ou pas ?
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Pour la Saint Valentin, il y en a qui reçoivent des messages d'amour et d'autres, comme Momotarou, des messages un peu plus effrayants... Alors, qui est donc ce psychopathe qui lui donne rendez-vous ? Existe-il vraiment ?


« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, mais j'aimerais que l'on se rencontre au café du centre-ville. C'est ton préféré je crois, non ? Et je sais aussi que tu es seul pour la Saint Valentin, alors passer l'après-midi ensemble sera toujours mieux que de rester seul chez toi, non ? Appelle-moi à ce numéro, qu'on puisse se retrouver ! Et si tu ne viens pas, je risque venir te chercher ;). Kiss ! »

Momotarou regarda son portable d'un œil suspicieux. Il venait de recevoir ce message alors qu'il sortait de sa douche et cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que son cerveau cogitait à toute allure, avec une question : qui était cette personne qui se proposait de le voir ?

Pour le vermillon, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible : cet inconnu était un pervers, psychopathe. Et comment il savait qu'il était seul, hein ? C'était louche. Très louche.

Il décida donc de ne pas répondre et de laisser la journée se dérouler tranquillement. Seulement, son portable se mit à vibrer une fois, signe d'un appel. Il ne décrocha pas, ne regarda même pas qui l'appelait.

Le portable se remit à sonner, et il jeta un coup d'œil. Numéro inconnu, alors il ne répondit pas et posa son portable le plus loin possible de lui. Ce dernier sonna trois fois. Quatre fois. S'ajouta en plus les appels du répondeur, signe de messages.

Un message. Deux messages. Trois messages. Au bout du sixième message, il décida de répondre.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'harcèles ? Et t'es qui d'abord hein ? Laisse les gens tranquilles ! Cria-t-il, un mélange de panique et de colère dans la voix.

\- Oï Momo, pourquoi tu crie comme ça ? Fit la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- … Rin ? C'est toi ?

\- Bien sûr que oui abruti, qui voudrais-tu que ce soit d'autre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Il y a un inconnu qui m'a envoyé un message bizarre tout à l'heure, et il n'arrête pas de m'appeler… Je crois que c'est un psychopathe ! Il va me violer et abuser de moi… Aide moi Rin !

\- C'est quoi ces conneries… C'est pour ça que tu réponds pas depuis tout à l'heure ? Sei' a déjà essayé de t'appeler deux fois, et Kisumi quatre. Il t'a harcelé de messages, je crois que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure quand tu va le revoir.

\- … Vous m'avez appelés ? C'était vous ? Mais j'ai vu un numéro inconnu…

\- Une pub peut-être, je sais pas. En tous cas, on voulait juste te prévenir qu'on allait passer chez toi, on en profitera pour regarder ce message, d'accord ? Pas la peine de paniquer.

\- Oui… Merci Rin ! » S'écria le rouquin, les larmes aux bords des yeux mais soulagé.

Il s'assit sur son canapé, et entreprit donc de regarder qui l'avait appelé, si ce n'était pas l'inconnu. Le premier appel était un numéro inconnu comme il l'avait déjà vu, mais qui n'était pas du tout le même que celui du message. Les autres étaient ceux de Seijuurou et de Kisumi, comme Rin l'avait dit.

Il alla ensuite écouter les six messages présents sur son répondeur.

12h10 : « Momo, c'est Sei', on va bientôt passer chez toi histoire que tu ne te sente pas trop seul à la Saint Valentin, rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message, qu'on sache si tu es chez toi ou pas ! »

12h20 : « Momo c'est encore Sei', j'espère que tu ne dors pas encore, c'est plus l'heure et tu vas être complètement décalé dans ta journée.

\- Laisse le dont faire ce qu'il veut, t'es pas son père non plus ! Fit la voix de Rin au loin.

\- C'est mon p'tit frère, c'est pareil ! Bon allez, je sais que ta sonnerie devrait te réveiller si tu dors, alors magne-toi de rappeler. »

12h22 : « Momo-chan~, c'est Kisumi ! J'ai tellement hâte de te retrouver, j'espère que tu es en train de te préparer pour moi ! Mais on s'inquiète un peu quand même, répond-nous vite ! »

12h24 : « Momo… J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de ne pas répondre ! Ça se trouve, comme le dit Seijuurou, tu es en train de dormir… J'aimerais tellement voir ça ! Ton visage tout endormi et tout mignon !

\- Kisumi, on parle de mon frère quand même, alors tu te calme un peu !

\- Oui oui Sei', mais tu sais que j'adore tout ce qui est mignon et ton frère n'en fait pas exception ! Allez Momo, répond quand même, même un SMS nous irait ! »

12h28 : « Momo… Magne-toi à répondre, on s'inquiète tous là et on va bientôt débarquer chez toi si ça continue ! »

12h35 : « La prochaine fois que je te vois, je t'enferme et te fais subir tous les vices possibles pour nous faire languir comme ça ! Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air ! »

Le dernier appel était celui de Rin, à 12h35. Momo souffla et se prépara au pire, surtout venant de Kisumi. Il ne l'avait jamais vu énervé, mais rien que le ton de sa voix lui donnait des frissons, alors...

A 13h00, la sonnerie retentit. Momo sursauta, et se remit à paniquer. Et si c'était le psychopathe ? Il pourrait très bien connaître son adresse, après tout… Se rapprochant doucement de la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil discret au judas et avisa trois chevelure rose, mauve et vermillon. Soufflant de soulagement, il ouvrit la porte et fit un maigre sourire à son frère et ses amis.

« Et bah c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Kisumi en s'avançant pour lui pincer les joues. Tu sais qu'on s'est inquiétés hein ? Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

Momotarou ne pouvait rien dire, seulement grimacer a cause de la douleur. C'est qu'il n'y allait pas de main morte, ce rose…

Pendant ce temps-là, Rin et Seijuurou étaient entrés et le vermillon avait attrapé le portable de son petit frère, afin de vérifier qui était ce psychopathe. Du coin de l'œil, le plus petit vu son frère se mettre à sourire, mais il ne pouvait toujours rien dire, ses joues toujours emprisonnées dans les doigts de Kisumi. Toutefois, il se mit à bouder lorsque Rin, qui avait aussi lu, se mit à rire franchement. Le rose les rejoignit et se joignit bientôt à lui.

Momo, se vexant de plus en plus, se dirigea vers une chaise et s'y posa pour bouder, les lèvres et les joues pincées et le regard noir. Cette posture attira aussitôt Kisumi, qui vint le réconforter.

« Allons allons, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ce message ! C'est simplement une publicité envoyée par un ordinateur pour te faire payer si tu appelle le numéro ! Il ne t'arrivera rien.

\- Vraiment ? Mais comment sait-il qu'il y a un café en centre-ville ?

\- Il y en a presque toujours, surtout dans les grandes villes.

\- Et comment il sait que je suis seul ?

\- Il ne le sait pas, il envoie au hasard à des personnes, et celles célibataires sont souvent seules chez elles, c'est pour cela que ça marche !

\- Ah… Désolé alors, marmonna-t-il tout en baissant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Momo-chan… Allez, allons nous détendre un peu en faisant un tour en ville ! Ça te va ?

\- D'accord, sourit le mauve avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son frère et Rin.

\- Nous avons pleins d'autres choses à faire tous les deux, on ne pourra pas venir avec vous, mais ce n'est pas très grave ! Amusez-vous bien », sourit le vermillon avant d'attraper la main du mauve et de le traîner dehors.

Il referma la porte dans son dos et commença à marcher dans la rue, suivit de Rin et son regard interrogateur, qu'il vit parfaitement.

« C'est la saint Valentin quand même, et j'ai eu peur que Kisumi nous gâche notre journée en débarquant ce matin. Comme je sais qu'il a un faible pour Momo et que lui aussi, même s'il ne l'avoue pas, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait les abandonner tous les deux sans que ça ne fasse trop de problèmes, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Sei', t'es un putain de génie », le félicita Rin en embrassant ses lèvres.

Et du côté de Kisumi et Momotarou, le rapprochement semblait s'être déjà effectué puisqu'ils étaient actuellement allongés dans le canapé à s'embrasser fougueusement. Il paraît que Momo avait eu besoin d'un peu de réconfort après sa matinée éprouvante…

* * *

Je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir réussi à poster quelque chose pour la Saint Valentin ! L'inspiration est venue quand il le fallait :)

Et en plus je tiens ma résolution depuis janvier, à savoir poster quelque chose tous les deux mois ! C'est beau :')

S'il y a encore des gens qui me suivent, dites-moi donc ce que vous en pensez ! J'vous fait pleins de bisous et j'espère que votre Saint Valentin s'est bien passé, même si vous n'avez pas de chéri !


End file.
